Hotch at The Beach
by SillyOldThing
Summary: A series of one shots,each featuring a character of the show, some are funny,some are not. A little behind the scenes look at some of our favourite profilers and their private thoughts . Part 6 up .
1. Chapter 1

**Hotch at the Beach**

'**You grow up the day you have your first real laugh, at yourself '~ Ethel Barrymore.**

**I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**xxxxxx**

"It's like Hotch at the beach"

The memory of those words spoken by his younger team member and the resulting laughter still stung a little bit. He ignored it at first but later when he thought about it he really began to wonder why the idea of him at the beach was such a ludicrous and laughable idea.

He more he thought about it the more determined he was to prove to his team he could be as casual and sun loving as the rest of them. So at the the first opportunity for time off he took Jack and one of his young cousins to vacation at Virginia Beach.

Now here he sat in full glorious sunshine. He watched as Jack and his cousin raced gleefully up and down the long stretches of white sand. Jack stopped and waved his arms at him.

"Daddy c'mon, come swimming with us," shouted Jack.

"Maybe later, I'll just watch, you guys have fun and don't go too deep," he yelled back.

He smiled as he watched the two boys race into the waves. It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky. He was certainly glad he wore his dark sunglasses. He could see Jack and his nephew quite clearly. He leaned back in his beach chair. The boys just threw their towels on the sand to sit on but Hotch recalled of how sand could get into virtually everything plus he was a little squicked out by the memory of Reid once rambling on about seagull fecal matter in sand.

The boys were having such fun, he was glad he decided to do this. It had taken him a long time to find his swim trunks but eventually he did and found them as comfortable as boxer shorts so if he joined the boys in the water all he would have to do was pull off his black pants and he was ready.

He found it necessary to wear a t-shirt to avoid sunburn, the little guys were coated in sunscreen but it was just as practical to wear a long sleeved white shirt as well to cover his arms, less messy too.

The same with his shoes and socks, He didn't want his feet to burn. He had also slipped his jacket on when he saw the wind was blowing sand on it.

The boys were splashing each other; he really should take a picture. He picked up his cell phone and scowled. The BAU could call him at any time and he might have to leave. He pulled his tie a little tighter. At least he would be ready when and if they did.

He snapped a pic of the boys. He was filled with a sense of smug satisfaction. Yup, if his team could only see him now. He was practically a beach bum. He sat up straighter in his lawn chair to keep a better watch on the kids. He barely registered the two girls that walked past him in bikinis.

"Who's the nut in the suit," giggled the one young woman.

"Shh, probably some mental patient on a day pass, let's keep moving" her friend whispered.

The two girls burst into laughter and ran further down the beach.

Hotch didn't notice. He was thinking about Spencer Reid and his remark about the beach.

"Really, the stuff that kid thinks is funny,"

FIN.

AN: just a little shortie one shot. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Last One.**

**I do not own Criminal Minds.**

'**There is even a happiness that makes the heart afraid' ~ Thomas Hood**

**XXXXX**

The first thing Reid did when he entered his apartment was throw his messenger bag on the floor and drop onto his couch. He felt an overwhelming sense of relief.

JJ had said to him, _"that's the way it's supposed to be'_.

She had been referring to his mother and her new found sense of independence now that her new medication was working so well. JJ thought he had been sad because his mother showed signs of not needing him anymore. It was true, he was a little sad but not for the reasons she thought.

How could he tell her that it was a sadness combined with a contained elation. Finally he was going to be free. His mother was the last to leave him and he never dared to hope it would be because she was actually responding to a medication. One day she might be healthy enough to take care of herself.

Reid reached around at the table behind him and brought out a small velour bag. He emptied its 'contents on the couch. He was going to take a hit, it was time. He rolled up his sleeve and tied the rubber tubing around his upper arm. He always kept a syringe filled with the exact amount of drug he needed. He tapped it to rid it of any air bubbles; he found a good vein, stuck the needle in and depressed the plunger.

He leaned his head against the back of the sofa and gave a deep moan of satisfaction. The rush he felt was amazing. Spencer loosened the tourniquet and let himself sink into his own little private pool of pleasure.

Nobody knew he was doing this and doing it for so long. He no longer felt guilty. If the fake death of Prentiss had made him consider taking dilaudid; the death of Maeve had certainly sealed the deal . The pain of losing her had been unbearable. The weeks following her death were pure torture, the dreams merciless. He had said to Rossi that he might lose himself forever and he felt he had.

He had promised himself he would be careful, his mother needed him too much, but now there seemed to be options. There might be a day when he could be the one to leave.

Fin.

AN: Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Lonely Man**

I do not own Criminal Minds.

'A joy that's shared is a joy made double' ~ John Ray.

XXXXX

David Rossi wandered around the first floor of his exquisitely decorated mansion. He held a glass of fifty year old rare scotch in an expensive crystal tumbler. Sometimes he just liked to tour his own home. Everything he had was the best.

He recalled Reid's astonishment when he mentioned he had a shoemaker and chuckled, sure it was extravagant, but what was the point of having all this money if he couldn't buy himself nice things.

He took a sip of his drink and sighed. There was only one downside. He had no one to share these things with.

He missed Erin, theirs had been a no nonsense cards on the table relationship. They each gave the other what they needed. Friends with benefits as the young people called it. It sounded kind of contrived, but it was a much nicer expression than' _fuck buddies'_.

Of course they had been a little more than that. They were contemporaries, they remembered the same things. They had a similar number of winters under their belt and a lifetime of experience. He could say to her '_remember when'_ and she would. There was beginning to be fewer and fewer people he could do that with.

He gave his head a shake as he realized he was becoming maudlin and self-pitying. There was so much to be thankful for, he had a job that had meaning, coworkers he loved and was a successful author. He had no right to complain.

Still, a longing tugged at this heart. His coworkers who were more like his surrogate family all had others to go home to, all except for Reid of course.

He had been surprised that time when Reid accepted his offer to go to the karaoke bar with him. They had a good time too. He stared at his landline, should he call the good doctor? see if he would like to go out , have dinner, or see a movie.

His hand went to the phone then hesitated; no, most likely the young agent had his head buried in some obscure tome or was postulating some theory on time travel or something equally bizarre. The last thing the kid probably wanted was to spend an evening with a man old enough to be his father.

Rossi sat down and stretched out his legs. One more scotch and he would just go to bed early. Tomorrow, after all was a new day.

Fin.

Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jealous?**

I do not own Criminal Minds

XXXXX

Derek Morgan stopped and gave an exasperated sigh as the small pug dog stopped to sniff yet another tree.

"C'mon you ugly little mutt hurry up and do your business, it's getting cold." He ordered.

The small canine looked up at Morgan, gave a snort of derision and continued sniffing.

Morgan stood patiently, knowing it was his own fault for offering to take Savannah's dog out for his nightly constitutional. He gave a gentle tug on the leash and the Pug reluctantly left his tree. He eyed Morgan again and woofed.

Morgan laughed.

'Aw, you're just Jealous your mama likes me better than you" he joked.

Morgan looked around, suddenly embarrassed. The street was empty; he hoped no one had seen him conversing with his girlfriend's portly four legged companion. He really didn't mind the animal, though it did make him miss Clooney.

If anyone had told him a year ago he'd be doing poop and scoop duty he wouldn't have believed them. Then again, he never thought he'd see the sight of Reid and Garcia working out either. He chuckled at the memory. How could the two of them think they could possibly hide something from him?

He had to admit Garcia was actually more fit than he gave her credit for. She looked good. It must be for her new boyfriend Sam. Sam seemed like a nice guy. Not quite as nerdy as Kevin and Garcia did say she _'like, liked him'_

As he thought about Garcia he realized he hardly got to spend much time with baby girl these days. She was either with Sam or doing something with Reid.

Reid, now there was a sight, a good strong wind could blow him away like a fart in a windstorm, though it surprised him how well toned brainiac's legs were, and he did look cute in those shorts.

Morgan stopped in his tracks, causing the little pug to jerk backwards. Had he really just admired Reid's legs and called him cute?

_I've really got to stop calling him Pretty boy… and telling him his face is his best feature."_ he thought as he recalled his words to Reid at the hospital.

He felt an unfamiliar emotion wash over him.

"I'm glad Garcia has Sam and it's good for Reid to have Garcia to spend time with," he said aloud addressing the dog.

The tiny pooch lifted his leg and relieved himself as if in response.

Morgan reached down and petted the small head

"Good boy, now let's turn around and go home"

He and the dog turned back toward the apartment building

Slowly Morgan began to realize the emotion he was feeling was jealousy. It was new to him.

Okay, he could own that. He was feeling jealous, but jealous of what or whom? He was not sure he wanted to know.

Fin.

AN: Please read and review


	5. Chapter 5

**Things that make you go Hmmm**

I do not own Criminal minds

XXXXX

Garcia and Sam strolled down the street holding hands and giggling like teenagers. She felt almost giddy. She was pretty sure she was falling in love with Sam. He was sweet, handsome and funny and to top it all off he was volunteering to let her use his house for her Sunday brunch with the team.

She was happy but nervous about it. She had explained to him how the team was practically family and their opinion mattered. A lot of men would have shied away from such pressure but here he was practically embracing it.

She smiled at him and squeezed his hand. He grinned back at her.

"What?" he said as he noticed her staring.

"You surprise me all the time, having this brunch and meeting my friends all at once is a tall order" she told him," though you did meet Derrick and Savannah" she added.

He nodded. "I thought they were great. it's easy to see why the two of you are such good friends, but one thing makes me curious, why does he call you baby girl? Not that I'm jealous or anything." He hastened to add.

She waved her hand "Oh that's just our relationship. He calls me baby girl, I call him chocolate thunder and any other pet name we can dream up."

Sam raised his eyebrows "You do, in front of people at the office and you don't get into trouble?"

Garcia bit her lip as she recalled the embarrassing sexual harassment seminar that took place in the bullpen, complete with slide show.

"Well sometimes we tone it down, not everybody is keen on it" she admitted.

She saw him frown, "What's wrong sweetie?"

"I did run into Hotch one time when I was picking you up. I don't think he likes me" he said.

"Why?"

He was scowling at me and he looked rather fierce," he said seriously.

Garcia laughed.

"Oh that's just his face, he's always scowling. It's even been said his face might be stuck that way."

Sam appeared relieved ""Good, now I know JJ has a husband, should I expect Dr. Reid to bring a date?

Penelope sighed "No, poor Reid, his girlfriend was murdered last year"

Sam looked shocked "That's horrible!,"

"Yes," Garcia agreed sadly

"Well what about Hotch, he's married right?"

Garcia shook her head again "No, his wife was murdered by an unsub. He has a girlfriend who lives in New York though. "

Sam's look of shock turned to horror. "Murdered, please tell me Rossi's wife wasn't killed by a homicidal maniac too."

"No no "she assured him. "She killed herself, besides they were divorced a long time ago. He was dating our section chief but she was …,"Penelope cut herself off

"Murdered by an unsub" he finished.

Garcia noticed Sam was starting to look a little green around the gills, She stopped walking and faced him, She took hold of both his hands.

"Honey you have nothing to worry about, " she assured him.

"That's easy for you to say; it seems the significant others of you guys have giant bulls eye on their backs."

"Look, if it makes you feel any better, it so happens JJ's husband Will is absolutely fine, Kevin, my ex is fine as well and Blake has been married for years,"

"So I guess it's only the women," he muttered.

"What? She said.

"He drew her hand up and kissed her knuckles "Nothing sweetheart, c'mon, we have some shopping to do"

'_... and maybe Savannah and I need to have a little talk, fore warned is forearmed'_" he thought.

They continued to amble down the street though it seemed Sam had a little less spring in his step.

Fin

Please Read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

**JJ**

I do not own Criminal Minds.

XXXXX

'_I liked you better when you were a liaison agent _"That's exactly what Morgan said after she handed him his ass when he was bitching and moaning about his fight with Savannah. JJ had laughed off the comment, but she wondered if maybe there was an ounce of truth in what he said.

Did they like her better when she presented cases and handled the press? when she didn't go into the field as often. She'd heard second hand how some people in the office thought she had changed since becoming a profiler, that she was tougher, meaner, sarcastic, and had become a little rough around the edges.

Normally she ignored office gossip, but to hear it come out of Morgan's mouth, even in jest made her feel so insecure she began questioning her team mates. Had she changed?

Garcia had merely laughed at the suggestion that JJ had hardened.

"Sweetie no, you're that same sweet girl that shot the man that tried to kill me through double glass doors without so much as batting an eyelash," Garcia told her.

She didn't bother to ask Blake because Bake only knew her in her new job.

Hotch had merely scowled at her. "You think you were timid? seriously. Remember the killer on death row who wanted to smell your hair in exchange for information. You looked him straight in the eye." He shook his head and walked away.

Rossi had raised his eyebrows "Wasn't I the one who suggested you come back and become a profiler? Yes, and do you know why? It's because you're smart, and as tough and brave as they come,"

"Really? JJ asked.

Rossi gave her a coy smile, "That, and we all wanted you back, plus you were always kinda sarcastic hon,"

She remembered approaching Morgan, Morgan and her were teamed together a lot now. They had become closer because of it. He had also trained her in hand to hand combat. That definitely was new; and it had sure come in handy the last couple of years.

Like Garcia, Morgan merely laughed.

"The Pennsylvania petite could always kick ass, just in a different way. Remember when Reid was held hostage by Tobias Hankle?.

JJ nodded, how could she forget?

"You shot down three vicious literally man eating dogs, A girl who thought she was a vampire tried to bash your head in, you just kept on fighting, You were always a force to be reckoned with."

JJ smiled at the compliment, she felt better.

There was one person she was afraid to talk to, and that was Reid. Their relationship had changed over the past couple of years; it was because of the Prentiss thing. They had made up, but it still seemed like there was this invisible wall Reid had built between them. She had broken his trust in her and she wondered if she were ever going to get it back. When she learned he didn't tell her about Maeve, she was hurt that he felt he could no longer confide in her.

It was a week ago when she brought the subject up; unlike the rest of the team Reid didn't laugh it off. He seemed to consider the question for a while. It was making her nervous.

Yes" he said finally, " I do think you've changed".

JJ hadn't expected him to say that.

"You do?" she said.

"Of course, everybody changes; our experiences change us in a hundred different ways. Are any of us the same person we were ten years ago?

"I don't think you understand the question Spence."

"You mean the question you already know the answer to? " He smirked.

"You know who you are JJ, and I know I am not that same awkward kid that had a crush on you all those years ago." He told her.

"Spence…"

"I don't feel that way about you anymore," he said.

JJ hung her head saddened, but Spencer hadn't finished.

"What we have now is a much deeper friendship, you made me godfather to your child, probably the only child I'll be that close to." His eyes filled with sadness

She remembered his admission that he would've had children.

"You still can, you know," she told him again.

"No, not without Maeve, you see, I'm still in love with Maeve. I could never have children with anyone else."

Before JJ could comment, Spencer left. She stood there staring after him and fully realized the pain Reid must still be in..

Agent Anderson stopped in front of her .

"Agent Jareau, you wanted to speak to me?" he said.

She gave him a weak smile "No, that's ok, it was just something silly." She pushed her insecurities aside and strode over to the round table room, she was ready to work.

XXXXXX

Fin

Please read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Blake**

I do not own Criminal Minds.

'_The supreme happiness of life is the conviction that we are loved.'_ ~ Victor Hugo.

XXXXX

Alex yawned and handed her husband another dirty plate. It was late but she couldn't stand the thought of coming down in the morning to a big mess.

Her Husband looked at her with sympathy.

"C'mon Alex you're exhausted, go to bed and I'll finish up here" he offered.

She shook her head, "No, I'll help"

She thought James was being awfully quiet especially since he just spent the evening entertaining her co-workers.

"So aren't you going to tell me what you thought of everyone? It's your first time meeting them,"

"They're great, nice people"

Alex wasn't fooled "Oh come on, I wanted you to meet them and them you, what did you think?"

"Now you said they wouldn't profile me, so I shouldn't profile them,"

Blake rolled her eyes. "Normally I wouldn't insist, but you have that look on your face that you need to say something"

"Ok ok, I thought it was odd that none of their husbands or girlfriends were able to attend."

"Odd? You do know most of those people have jobs that take them away at odd hours. Rossi and Reid don't have girlfriends and Hotch and Beth have a long distance relationship; just like another couple I know," she said.

"Yes, ok I see that." He turned around so she wouldn't see his face.

"Turn around Mister, what else?"

"I just thought Garcia and Morgan were extremely chummy for two co-workers who are in serious relationships with other people and Hotch, well everyone says what a great dad he is and I'm sure he is when he actually spends time with his kid,"

He stopped when he saw the look of shock on her face; he put down the plate he was holding.

"Honey, I'm sorry, I said too much, it's just my opinion, I'm a doctor, not a profiler"

She crossed her arms "No, go ahead, finish your critique, what about JJ?"

He sighed, "Lovely woman, very sweet, nurturing, bossy as they come,"

Blake pursed her lips in thought "Alright, what about Reid, surely he couldn't have rubbed you the wrong way?"

"Noo. but seriously, didn't you think he looked a little drunk or high or something, the twitching, the glassy eyes?"

Blake threw her hands up in the air, "Reid high? Now I know you're crazy . I think you're not used to geniuses of that caliber" she said. "and Rossi?"

"Great guy, though I was surprised his head fit through our door?" he joked.

Blake did not laugh; she dropped into the nearest chair and leaned her head into her hands.

"You hate them," she mumbled.

James pulled up a chair beside her.

"No I don't, but I really would like to know why me liking your colleagues is suddenly so important to you. You never cared before? "

"I never almost drowned before," she said quietly.

"What?" Now it was his turn to be shocked.

Alex began to explain about the unsub that got away, how he pulled her into the swamp and the feeling of not being able to breathe, the sheer terror of it.

He put his arms around her, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry and when it happened, afterwards I realized I had no one to lean on, I felt like I had to be the perfect professional. You're far away and so are my father and brother.

"Alex I…"

She put her hand up "Yes, I know this is the arrangement we agreed to and it works for us.. It's just that this team is different than other units I've worked in. I guess I just wanted to be a part of it. They're like a family.

James leaned over and kissed her.

"I understand, and for the record I don't hate them. I just think they're human like the rest of us."

He stood and held out his hand. "C'mon let's go to bed, the mess in here can wait "

Blake smiled and took his hand.

"So you really think Rossi has a big ego?" she said.

James held his hands about two feet apart "HUGE!, how does the man hold his head up?"

Alex laughed. He could always make her laugh and for that moment she forgot how lonely she'd been feeling.

Fin.

Please read and review

Last chapter coming up soon.


End file.
